At Your Service, Miss
by Bagginsthename
Summary: J and C foolin' around. May start something.
1. Chapter 1

At Your Service, Miss

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

She stood at the door waiting. The little house had some interesting architectural features. She liked the small windows and was looking around when Jace answered the door.

"Well, hi there stranger. It's been a long time, come on in please." said Jace as he stood aside. Clary walked in, a little nervous. Looking at Jace and hearing his voice always did that too her. It has been some numbers of days or weeks since they had spoken. Actually there was so much she wanted to say, but she held back, afraid to break the mood. She always seemed to be a mood killer. But she thought silence isn't good either.

"So, who came here with you to Idris?" asked Clary.

"No one this time. It's just me. Come on in. Want something to drink?" asked Jace.

Oh wow, thought Clary. We are alone here. Clary walked in and over to the window seat. She sat down and looked at the beautiful vista before she spoke. Jace was getting some kind of cool drink and he was currently walking over to her.

"What are you going to do with the day all to yourself?" asked Clary.

"Oh, I don't know, go for a walk, rest, read. Just taking it easy. Can you stay?" asked Jace.

"Me? Oh sure, yeah, I'd like that." answered Clary, now looking at her feet.

"Want to see what I bought at a little shop not far from here?" asked Jace

"Sure" said Clary as she got up and followed Jace over to the table where he opened up a paper bag.

"Wait one minute." said Jace with his back turned toward Clary. She stopped and waited and then Jace flew around. "Surprise!" said Jace flinging his hands in the air. Clary just stared at him up and down. And then it registered. Jace was wearing a false mustache and a huge unibrow. Clary smiled wide.

"Oh my, that is some disguise." said Clary trying not to laugh.

"I call it my detective lover look. I seduce the ladies for the facts, just the facts 'mam." said Jace as he sauntered over to Clary and bent his body in a weird contortion like he was trying to look up her nostril.

"Jace, what are you doing?" asked Clary.

"Looking for clues." answered Jace. Now he was right in front of Clary and she could feel the warmth of his breath. Oh, it felt good to be so near him, even if he was just joking. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them he was looking at her.

"Everything alright?" asked Jace.

"Yeah, sure." said Clary.

"Just blowing off some steam, unwinding, being silly." said Jace.

Clary was tired of being silly. He could be silly, but she seriously took the last gap of space between them away. She looked at at his face and smiled. Then the smile faded. Jace smiled and when his smile left his mustached fell crooked across his mouth. He didn't move to fix it. Clary reached up and pressed it in place.

"That's better, detective." said Clary. And she leaned up to kiss Jace on the lips. He met Clary half way and their lips brushed together. Clary put her hands on Jace's arms. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and she immediately felt drawn in, warm and safe.

"At your service miss." said Jace coming back for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 2

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

Still drabblish

Author Note: This is for Buttercup...thanks

Clary felt like she was waking up from a dream, Jace was kissing her, and it wasn't a peck on the cheek. Jace had Clary in a tight embrace as they kissed. He was not letting go or even letting her up for air. Clary was not missing the oxygen. He ended the kiss and she followed his mouth with her eyes. When he looked down at her and smiled she went back and kissed his lips with little teasing nips and licks. She tugged on his fake mustache and it pulled on his lip.

"Ouch." said Jace.

"Oh, did I hurt the big, strong Shadowhunter?" teased Clary.

"Yes." said Jace with a very small voice. He kept his eyes looking down and away from Clary.

"I know you're teasing me." said Clary.

"Alright then, so what shall we do today?" asked Jace all smiles.

"How about first you take off the droopy centipede from your lip. Then we can ..." said Clary.

Jace ripped the faux fur from his lip. He looked deep into Clary's eyes and Clary returned his gaze with a coy smile too.

"What would the Shadowhunter like?" said Jace.

"I like when you call me a Shadowhunter." said Clary as she brought her mouth briefly to his and then and then turned her head away.

"You are a Shadowhunter. You may have had the truth kept from you growing up, you may not have been trained, but you are capable of being a great Shadowhunter." Jace whispered in her ear before brushing her cheek with his lips.

Clary thought about telling him that she didn't believe him. She thought about telling him, she knows, he says things like this to all the girls. She thought defensively for about 30 seconds and then she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen and all her walls crumbled. She kissed him hard.

"Your at my service, Jace?" asked Clary with a shaky voice.

"If I want to go for a walk or have something to eat?" asked Clary.

"What would you desire?" asked Jace, touching the tip of his nose across her nose.

"I desire you Jace. I don't care of either of our pasts. I just want the present with you." said Clary.

Jace picked Clary up into his strong arms. She was amazed at his strength. He walked straight into his bedroom and set Clary down on the bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. Once he was next to Clary he stroked her hair, her face. Clary reached over and touched his chest sending an electrical shock through him. If the touch of her hand sent shivers through him, he wondered what he would feel when her legs were wrapped around him. She pulled off her shirt and snuggled up to Jace


	3. Chapter 3

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 3

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

Still drabblish

CPOV

Once Jace and I were lying down together we just looked at each other. There is the faint sound of birds outside. But there are no voices, no cars or television noise. I hear my breathing, slightly labored in anticipation. I've dreamed of being next to Jace for so long, this seemed more like a dream then how I pictured him nightly before I went to sleep. Clutching my pillow, I pretended to inhale his scent, feel his warmth, none of which could happen with a cold pillow. At best my own body heat warmed the pillow after a time and it felt nice to lay my cheek against it as if I rested on his chest.

But now I was really looking into Jaces' eyes. I reached my hand toward him and it took his gaze away from my eyes . He followed my arm with his eyes until it led his eyes back to mine. Please, I just want him to always be able to find my eyes. I touched his face, now clear of the artificial hair as he smiled. His smiled widened and forced a smile onto my face. If he only knew what a puppet I was to his feelings. It's as if he moved a string when he smiled that pulled on my own marionette mouth and a smile appeared. It was that easy. I could be sad and on the verge of tears, I would smile if he commanded it. Not that he would ever give orders, my body just responded automatically to him.

I think that is why he is the first man to make me feel like a woman. All it takes is a simple look or touch and my body reacts to him. No one has ever had this effect on me, no one. By that I mean, it didn't take long for me to fall in love with Jace. When the chemistry was right, it happened. I never had the chemistry right before, that's all. This is love and it is the first time I feel like I know what I am doing, what I want to do. And I may be fooling myself, but I think Jace cares and cares more this time.

I know he has looked into many eyes, lustful, desiring, craving eyes. I bet he mirrored back the emotion. Now, I am the mirror of him and I wait to sense the emotion off of him. He has to show me what he is feeling. What I see is all the world. I see a man who has learned to listen and to take careful, measured steps. I can never know what kind of life he has led until now. I can only imagine from what he tells me, just as if I can only imagine what it is like to walk on white hot coals, and I can only imagine the line of demons Jace had to fight and win in order to be here with me today.

He skin is warm, he has some stubble on the edge of his jawline. I think it is sexy. Gee, did I shave my legs today? Would he think that stubble was sexy? Wait, don't go down that path. Snap back, missy.

Jace is here with you now, please stay in the here and now.

He is moving closer. Our noses are touching, our breath is mingling as if out on a date, individual parts of our bodies are getting acquainted. I tilt my head and flutter my eyelashes against his cheek. I tilt my head back and he turns his cheek. He tickles my cheek with his eyelashes teasing me into a giggle. I broke the silence.

He returned the volley with another tickle of his eyelash. Ooh, it feels good. Hit me again, a thousand lashes with your lashes. Pft, what he would think if he heard my thoughts right now. Probably laugh right off the bed. Wait he is backing up, oh the endless depth of those eyes, a journey each time I get the chance to look deep into them. He is closing them, coming closer, kissing me. His lips pressed to mine. More, more, please.

"Mm." was moaned.

I can't believe he moaned. It sounded higher and it resonated in my head. Did he moan or did I? Oh, I am senseless now. Out the window with all cares, the world could end, I would not notice, I would just end myself. I love you Jace. I can't say it, won't put any pressure on you. I just know that I love you now and I'll love you forever.

A/N: What do you think? And this was just them hopping on the bed and starting to kiss!


	4. Chapter 4

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 3

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

Still drabblish: I don't know, something didn't read right to me. So I am replacing chapter 3 Sorry, if it was your smutty favorite. It wasn't mine.

The New, Improved Chapter 3

JPOV

She pulled back from our kissing. I want her. She has no idea what she is doing to me right now. I want sex with her. Get a clue Clary. Please come back to me Clary. My lips feel sore and I feel alive. Sex, sex, sex with Clary. Oh, if she heard inside my head right now, she would not understand. It isn't that I don't care about her or relationships, I'm not about talking right now. Just like if I was fighting demons. I am on auto pilot. Please Clary, I won't feel whole until I can be closer. I can't get close enough. I need to be inside you now.

I move over to her and roll her on her back. I look at her and she reaches up and puts her hands around my neck. The electricity travels around my head hair by hair coming to attention as her fingers sail through their silent inspection. Let me in Clary, give in.

Her legs wrap around me, she pulls me into her, she is nipping at my chest. Yes, she has got to want me as badly as I want her. My hands run down her body. My mind is shutting off, my eyes show me her beauty. I watch as if I was watching other people. Her body arches up to meet mine as I enter her. Don't know if I'm breathing, don't care.

This is perfect, keep it slow. I want this to last, Oh, each stroke erasing all I knew before, I am learning all over, it feels too good. I want more, faster, I want this more. We're kissing again. I'm faster in her, moving, rocking; her tongue is deep within my mouth poking and prodding, matching my speed. Don't stop this.

**/his mind is switched off/**

**CPOV**

**As soon as he entered me, I was peaking. I know if he could read my mind he wouldn't understand. I want him, sex with Jace. My fantasy was nothing like this reality. More Jace, you would never believe how much more of you I want. I want you deeper, move faster. I'll see if I can let him know my feelings. If I move faster will he? I hate when he pulls back, don't leave, don't disconnect us. He doesn't but I hate the chance of it. Then he pushes back in and I climb higher each time. I'm riding huge waves slipping under every once in a while, coming back for more harder each time. I think I'm, I think I'm...**

**/Her mind is switched off/**

**Third Party narrator**

**Where does one finish this scene, as the fly on the wall? Neither one can truly say what the other was doing or feeling. They only knew their inner needs were being met. As synchronous as they were in movement, they were oblivious to each other until the came down off their highs. That was when they searched each others face for a measure of satisfaction. Once they saw the look that only lovers can give, they smiled, cooed, and nuzzled until they cuddled into sleep.**

**Both minds switched off from all the terrible thoughts that once woke them in the mornings and placed them to sleep at night. Maybe what they found with each other as they lay together, their fingers interlocked, was a way to mend their broken fences within their minds. They could finally switch off and rest.**

A/N: A better sex scene, no?


	5. Chapter 5

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 4

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

Still drabblish: I don't know, something didn't read right to me. So I am replacing chapter 3 Sorry, if it was your smutty favorite. It wasn't mine.

Disclaim: again.. Maroon 5 and their song The Sweetest Goodbye.

Clary awoke to music playing in the next room. She looked around and stretched. All of the sudden she sat up remembering the night before and Jace. Oh, what she did with Jace. She pulled the blanket over her naked body as she thought more and more of what she did. Then she smiled while thinking how good he made her feel. Her mind finally awake focused back on the music outside her room. It must be Jace and she got up in the cold room and put on some sweat pants and a long sleeve tee and she opened the door listening. She was pulling on sock boots as she listened to Jace play guitar and sing quietly. She tip toed down the hall until she reached the room he was in and when she entered he stopped playing and looked up at her and smiled. Their eyes locked and their smiles grew. It felt a bit odd now, remembering their uninhibited moments and now they were dressed. Things had changed forever between them. They were now sailing on a new course.

"Hey" said Jace.

"Hi. You sleep alright?" asked Clary as she walked past Jace to the open kitchen and busied herself filling the kettle with water.

"I slept great. How about you? Are you alright this morning?" asked Jace honestly. Clary placed the kettle on the stove but didn't turn it on. She turned around to face Jace. She was blushing but she kept their eye contact.

"I slept great, but I'm walking funny this morning. I didn't know my body could bend like that." she laughed and Jace laughed right after her. She came toward him and he took her in his arms.

"Maybe we should head on back to bed." said Jace.

"Alright. I may not let you out again. " said Clary.

"Oh, no, kidnapped." said Jace slapping his other hand on his cheek, as they walked the few steps back to the bedroom. Once inside they quickly got into the cold bed.

"I just got out, how did it cool off so fast?" asked Clary to no one.

"I know how to warm it up." said Jace and he pulled Clary into his arms.

"I feel like I fit you." said Clary and she tightened her wrapped arms and legs around Jace. She could feel his agreement awakening and he brought his lips quickly to hers. After awhile they were discarding their clothes and Clary asked,

"What song were you playing?" asked Clary.

"I was just strumming and singing various things." said Jace. "Want to hear something?" Clary kissed Jace's neck and moaning a yes.

Jace tried to concentrate and he sang to her

"Where you are seems to be as far as an eternity. Outstretched arms, open hearts. And if it never ends, the when do we start?" Jace sang. Clary rocked her body to the rhythm and reached down and barely held onto his now throbbing arousal. She kissed his chest.

"I'll never leave you behind, or treat you unkind. I know you understand. Oohhhh. And with a tear in my eye, give me the sweetest goodbye, that I ever did receive." Jace went on, though his voice was strained. Clary moaned along. His singing was driving her crazy. His voice taking her away and she now felt as she was on another planet alone with Jace. Jace wanted to kiss her, but she pushed him back and asked,

"Please, finish the song. I love hearing you sing, I 'll do whatever you want after, but please sing to me." said Clary. Jace had to hold on longer then he wanted to, but he took a ragged breath in and quietly sang the rest of the lyrics.

"Pushing forward and arching back. Bring me closer to heart attack. Say good bye and just fly away. When you come back, I have something to say. How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone, when you get home. Home. There must be someplace here, that only you and I could go, so I can show you how I, dream away every day, try so hard to disregard."

Clary's lips felt Jace in full bloom as she let them trail next to her tongue down the his hard cock. Jace moaned and reached down to get his arms by Clary's shoulders and he pulled her back up on top of him. He looked at her with her eyes barely open, her nipples hard, pressing on his chest. He found her so alluring. She was a twitching live wire and he knew, with one touch, she'd release all that was pent up. He pulled her to him and tightly held her as he kissed her fiercely. She tried to pull away, his kiss was bruising her, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. She stopped pulling and brought her hands under his head and tried to take control from him. The two playing for control. Jace smiled and he turned her over and he laid on top of her without breaking their kiss. He broke the kiss and she pleaded with him.

"Don't stop Jace, please." said Clary.

"I'm not stopping, I'm just starting." said Jace and he went back up to his knees. As he looked at her face he watched as she moved her head back and forth holding back, eyes closed. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and he positioned himself. He saw how wet she was as she arched up towards him He stroked her around her opening a few times and then he entered her with his fingers. He immediately felt her clamp down and he pulled out making her shudder slightly. He then went back in and pulled out his fingers all wet and he placed them a little lower circling her and then entering. Clary's response brought Jace near the edge just watching her. He brought himself closer and he entered her slowly. She held her breath until he was in deep enough to move slowly in and out. Clary settled and she reached down and started touching herself. Jace reached up and fondled her nipples.

"Jace, I'm going to cum." said Clary.

"That's good." answered Jace. He began speeding up and after only three thrusts, she could not hold out any longer, She peaked and shuddered, and then relaxed into Jace's arms as he was still warming up. He pulled out and turned her over and she went on all fours as he entered again. He worked fast and hard and he reached around to touch her some more. She responded faster then he expected and her breathing has labored as she tried to wait for him. He finally started grunting into his climax and she let herself ride the wave again, together they let go. They fell back onto the bed next to each other.

When their breathing was normal Clary asked Jace,

"Jace, I'm sorry, it took me so long to trust you. I thought I was just a temporary high for you."

Jace chuckled at her description, " Trust is difficult for us both, but there is so much more to our life together Clary. No, you are not a temporary high to me. I'm here for you as long as you'll let me."

" No problem Jace." said Clary as she turned toward him on her side. She was flush, sweaty and she moved her long hair off her neck. " You can 'cum' over anytime you wish" and she smiled at her poor pun.

Jace laughed harder.

"Come here you." said Jace and they kissed their sore lips together one last time before falling into a most pleasant sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 5

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

A/N: I really hate this story.

So I'm going to end it here.

Clary and Jace spent quality time together. Soon, everyone was comfortable with them as a couple, even Jace and Clary. Clary loved to tease Jace as if she was a secret lover. Jace liked it, but their friends laughed at her. They had been caught 'doing it' many times, they were no secret at all. There was that time they were making out outside saying goodnight and it turned into time for just one more quickie. Then there was the time in the bathroom of the bar and grill, he followed her into the ladies room, but they forgot to lock the door. There was the time they were thrown out of the movie theater and told never to darken their door step again. Jace yelled back, it's already dark in there. It was the best he could come up with at the time. He was still pretty hot and bothered.

Their friends started calling them after names of famous rabbits. Bugs Bunny, Ricochet Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, you get it. The love birds just laughed it off. After a few months of this Simon was calling them on it. They were sitting around at a bar and Simon chirps in;

"These guys need to learn to use the door and a privacy Do Not Disturb sign." said Simon.

"Oh c'mon, Si, we're not that bad." said Clary.

"Oh yes you are." said all the rest. Clary blinked like a fawn in the headlights. Jace laughed and rubbed her back.

"Oh yes we are, you little nymph." said Jace, "Let them talk. Their all jealous." finished Jace.

"I am not!" Izzy spoke up. "I like changing things up, as long as who ever he is knows I'm in charge."

"No One would ever doubt that." said Clary.

"But I can't imagine...wait a minute, hey Clary, I have a dare for you." said Izzy.

"Ooooooo" said the others.

"A dare?" asked Clary. Izzy went over and whispered in Clary's ear. Clary smiled a wicked grin. Jace raised an eyebrow. Izzy settled back onto her stool and played with the fruit condiments of her drink, keeping her eyes away from the pair. She had her hand on top of hers and Clary's purses.

"Jace?" asked Clary. Jace walked right up to her. She was also sitting on a bar stool in her tight jeans and boots. She spread her legs open hooking her feet around the legs of her seat. Jace walked in close enough to rub against her thigh. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile and tilted her head up. Jace bent down to kiss her. Clary reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips met and Jace started to slowly kiss her back placing his hands underneath her hair, gently massaging her neck. He started to feel the effects of the drinking and her soft mouth. He moved around where he stood and would not stop kissing Clary. He waited for her to make a move. Clary finally broke the kiss and half the bar said "Oooooooo, and Hey, get a room, and take me with you!" Clary and Jace laughed. Jace looked at Izzy,

"Did that suffice?" ask Jace.

"What?" questioned Izzy.

"That kiss, your dare." said Jace.

"That wasn't my dare, sweetheart. Did you take another dare Clary?" she asked sweetly.

"No I did not." said Clary.

"So what is it?" asked Jace.

"I'm not telling." said Clary.

"Oh, alright, be that way. " said Jace and he turned to walk away. At that moment, Clary took the barkeepers towel ad spun it quickly around and around. She then folded it in half and then whipped one end out with a loud snap as the towel hit Jace's bottom. Jace was taken by surprise which does not happen often and he spun around in Shadowhunter speed. Now he looked like the one in the headlights.

Clary stood up and Jace came right up to her.

"Did you just snap my rear with a towel?" asked Jace.

"Yes." said Clary tilting her head in a 'What 'cha gonna do about it' kind of way.

Clary reached around and pulled Jace to her by his ass. Their bodies bumped and Jace stepped back and lifted Clary over his shoulder. He turned around laughing and slapped her bottom repeatedly as she helplessly kicked and squirmed. Everyone was laughing, including Clary. Finally Jace stopped .

"Are you alright?" he asked Clary, still not letting her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll take more then your spanking me to stop me from ..." she stopped talking because she was still struggling. Finally she stopped and slumped over his shoulder again. He started to leave with her while saying his goodnights when Clary picked her head up and winked at Izzy. Jace was calling out that she could get away with anything. Izzy smiled back and gave her the thumbs up. Then she threw Clary her handbag and as Clary caught it there was a distinct metal clinking sound inside.

"What's in there?" asked Jace.

"I'm just borrowing a pair of Izzy's bracelets for an outfit." said Clary as he carried her out of the bar and to his car.

Poor Jace, never knew what was coming!

The End


	7. Chapter 7

At Your Service, Miss

Chapter 7

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

A/N: I really hate this story.

But someone made it their favorite story, so this is for you

Jace brought Clary up to the motel room. She was tipsy, but not stoned out of her mind.

"This card is not working. They gave us a defective card." said Clary as she tried to open the motel door with the card key.

"Let me try." said Jace, "All that pushing the card in and pulling it out is making me horny." he continued with a smirk. Clary giggled a soft suppressed laugh into her hand, not wanting to get any attention from a neighboring room. All the walls were lined with curtain drawn windows that anyone could peer out from behind. Jace took the card key and tried to open the door, but the door remained locked and the light flashed red.

"Alright, I'll go get another card at the reception desk. Stay here." said Jace.

"No way!" said Clary and she followed right after him. The elevator had not moved from when it left them off at the floor, so they stepped right in. Clary looked up and Jace looked over at Clary and saw her making faces.

"You are more drunk then I..." started Jace as his eyes followed her gaze and then he stopped when he saw the elevator had a mirrored ceiling. He watched Clary as she stuck her tongue out and he bent right over the petite red head and captured her mouth with his own. The short ride ending too soon and when they heard the doors open they separated and stepped back into the lobby. Clary waited the decorative table in the center of the lobby, too shy to walk up to desk where Jace signed them in as Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Once she saw Jace returning toward her, she went right for the elevator and pressed the up button.

The doors opened immediately and they stepped in, heads tilted upward to the heavens. The doors shut behind them Jace smiled and he reached for Clary, but she stepped away.

"What, elevator sex is hot, c'mon." said Jace.

"How do you know there aren't cameras behind there." said Clary. Jace looked up and then back at Clary.

"I don't, but that makes it hotter, I always wanted to be a porn star...It could end up going viral on Youtube, yeah baby." said Jace and he was almost drooling. He wrapped his arms around Clary and she was wriggling away. Saved by the doors opening she sprinted out and down the hall. Jace had no choice , but to chase her. Once at the room he fumbled with the new card key, but the door opened this time.

"Welcome to the love shack." said Jace.

"Very original." said Clary She walked in surveying the room from the hall light. Jace turn the light switch on.

"Don't do that." said Clary.

"What?" said Jace standing still.

"Turn off the lights." said Clary as the door closed behind Jace.

"Alright, what's up?" asked Jace. "Are you hungover or something?"

"No, it kills the mood." said Clary. The lights went off and the room was darker then he expected.

"I can't see where I'm going." said Jace.

"Just give it a minute, your eyes will adjust." said Clary.

"I know, a whole minute without you in my arms." said Jace.

"Aw, aren't you ..." said Clary and then his arms were wrapped around her waist. His body against her.

"Shadowhunter vision adjusts faster then Mundie time." said Jace as he nuzzled into her neck. Clary immediately melted back into Jace. They walked the few steps to the king size bed and fell into it.

"Goodnight." said Jace and he rolled to his back. Clary dropped her bag onto the floor by the bed, the bracelets clinking inside as they hit the ground. Clary smiled to herself. She rolled on top of Jace and nibbled his ear, then stroking it with her tongue. Jace gave a restrained moan.

"Jace, someday, do you know what I'd like to do with you?" asked Clary. Jace was not sure he could communicate with speech anymore with Clary on top of him. Her hands were sliding around his body, her mouth, acting as a third pulling on his shirt.

"Wha." said Jace.

"I want to forget, you're Jace, I'm Clary, and there is a world outside the room. I want to take you someplace we can only visit within our minds and souls together." said Clary.

"Uh huh." said Jace.

"You took me out of the mortal world and into your world. Let me take you somewhere I've only read about. Let me take you tonight." whispered Clary. Jace was unaware when she moved down his body, but he heard his zipper going down as he felt her hands pressing against his arms. He realized she was using her teeth and when he thought he was going to feel freed from his pants he heard the zipper going back up again. It felt tighter, more uncomfortable as she sat up straddling him and pressing down on him.

Jace kept his eyes closed. He could barely see and he didn't want to move. He felt Clary move off of him and lie beside him.

"Relax, don't move, just be still." whispered Clary as he felt his arm turn so his palm was facing up. Her fingers delicately intertwining with his, palm to palm.

A/N I know, I know, this was an awful place to place a cliff.

But I'm tired and it's late...

;P


	8. Chapter 8

At Your Service, Miss

Chappy 8

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

Jace turned his head toward the sound of Clary's soft breathing and opened his eyes. The dim light outlined her form from the break in the curtain to the outside hallway light. The light at the windows edge was bright and illuminated one edge of window frame. There was not enough light penetrating the room to make out Clary's features in her face, just her head on top of her shoulders. She moved and her body vanished and returned with her roll to the edge of the bed. He heard the opening of her purse as she searched through.

"Clary." whispered Jace. Her name spoken aloud stopped her. His voice unfolding her name to her ears was all it took to command her. She belonged with him, she was his alone. She admitted it to herself at this precise moment. She wondered if he could accept her love, if he would want it. It was more then one person should ever commit to another, except when a mother loved a child, it was unconditional. She thought he would believe it to be a burden. Could he trust her?

"Shh." answered Clary. If she was to reach him, she needed to be the one in control. His breath sounded ragged as she felt the warmth flow around her throat. Her hands shook as she held the cold steel bracelets. She reached down to his arm closest to her and raised it above his head. He was passive, but alert. She reached over his body and brought his outer arm over his head and placed one hand gently on top of the other. Her quiet movements released his need to inhale sharply. He felt the pointy tip of her steele run down from his head over his neck and down his torso. She drew an outline of his body on top of his skin. Then she stopped, she did not move. Jace finally had to speak.

"Are you trying to remember a rune?" asked Jace. He was aware her gift with runes was new to her and he wanted to be patient but if she needed help he wanted her to know he was experienced with so much she had yet to learn.

"No, I know the rune. I don't think I want to use it any more." said Clary. He heard the thud of her steele hit the carpet followed by a jingling heavy sound and a second thud.

"You've been raised a Shadowhunter. You've seen magic first hand that I have only dreamed about as a child. It was all fairy tales You've been with many women, including Downworlders." said Clary. She inched closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"There is something that I wish to give you that you have not experienced before, more then the magic, the sex games, the lies. It is unconditional human love." Clary drew in a deep breath. He couldn't even remember a happy childhood, he had no basis to believe this was due him.

"Since we've met, I have been trying to find a way back, trying to replay events in my childhood, looking for answers." said Clary before she swirled her tongue around his ear ending with a nibble on his ear lobe. Jace had an involuntary shudder rack his body momentarily. Clary thought she touched a sensitive spot, but it was her words ringing in his mind. At the same time, he couldn't imagine why she was talking, though her voice sounded like music.

"What I need, what I finally learned, was that I need to give this love to you. Let me give you my heart, unconditionally..., tonight..., Forever." said Clary.


	9. Chapter 9

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 10

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

Clary quickly disposed of Jace's clothes and then he told him to stay where he was, not to move from the spot he was positioned. He closed his eyes and listened as she got up from the bed.

"Oh perfect, don't open your eyes." said Clary. Jace smiled and stayed where he was on the bed.

He heard Clary walking out of the room. He thought she was just going to take her clothes off, but maybe she bought something. His mind wandered down another path and he heard Clary return. There was clatter and movement, then finally quiet.

"May I open my eyes?" asked Jace.

"No." said Clary. Jace peaked and saw Clary perched on a high stool with an easel up. Her large sketch pad was open.

"What are you doing?" asked Jace.

"Stay where you are, close your eyes. You've inspired me." said Clary, her face serious as the charcoal pencil scratched along the grey paper.

"If you take a good look at me, you'll see you inspired me too, and I'm thinking of doing something different with my inspiration." said Jace. Clary didn't respond. She was absorbed in the drawing.

"How much do I get paid for this modeling job?" asked Jace nonchalantly. He was trying to calm himself down.

"I don't have much cash. I could barter something else." said Clary.

"I'm listening." said Jace, having trouble keeping calm. Clary put her pencil down. She stood close to Jace.

"Jace, turn on your side." said Clary.

"Why don't you position me yourself. " said Jace trying to give her a seductive look.

"Because, professional models know the artist is never to touch them. You only tell them how to pose. You tell them how to drape material. " said Clary. "Now, let me get this next sketch down in form and then I'll be done." said Clary. Jace listened to Clary and in a few minutes she was shutting boxes. Jace opened his eyes. He felt drowsy. He focused on Clary walking at him she was removing her halter top.

Then her shorts came down, she had nothing on underneath. Jace drew in a deep breath feeling wide awake now. He was coming out of a mirage. He could not believe his eyes as she boldly told him, still not to move. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She bent over and began kissing down his body until she came to the head of his member. She stroked him and played with him using her tongue. Jace start to move around and she did not stop licking and caressing him. She held onto him gently as she ran her tongue all the way around his bottom to his back. The minute she separated, he moaned and found his tongue at her opening and he started to move his tongue in and out as she kept him in her mouth. They finally moved so Clary could climb back on top of him and placed him inside her. She moved slowly at first, feeling his full length, making her more wet. He reached for her nipples and she for his and they started to move faster. Finally, she was slamming down fast and hard on Jace and he was sweating while matching her thrusts until they peaked together. Clary collapsed on top of Jace, they were both breathing heavy.

Jace woke up first and as he went to the bathroom, he passed the easel. He stopped and smiled at the picture. It was rough, but it was him. He wasn't in her small studio space in the picture. She used her imagination and placed him somewhere that looked like a Greek Isle with stone columns circling him. He was naked but there were some cloths draped over him. He rather liked her imaginary play on the picture. He looked over at her sleeping, satisfied. Watching her breath, seeing the curves. Surrounded by her scent, he felt it was time to wake her for another round.


	10. Chapter 10

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 11

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

"Dream Sequence"

Jace went back under the covers and curled up to Clary. He wrapped an arm around her middle and buried his face in her tangled mane of hair. Clary felt his hold in her sleep and it translated into a dream before she awoke. She was sitting in front of her easel. She was changing the color of Jaces' body, his entire body glowed with a blush pink.

As she fought waking up her temperature rose. Jace was back in bad with her and he was heating up himself. He lifted the comforter as he climbed back in and one look at her naked body curled into a semicircle, it aroused him to no end. He moved in close and spooned her, slipping his throbbing erection through a space between the tops of her thighs. He wasn't inside her, but he felt her warm skin with each pass. Clary moaned and tilted her head back. He knew she was still sleeping and he gently stroked his fingers around her nipples. With this touch her mouth parted slightly and her breathing quickened. He rubbed against her some more and let her earlobe into his mouth with out closing around it. He only touched her ear with his hot breath. He did not suck on her or kiss her, yet she seemed to be begging for more. He knew this because now as his member rubbed between her legs he was feeling wetness.

Inside her dream, Clary opened the turpentine and it spilled down her front. She looked down to see that she was naked and instead of feeling the burn of the strong liquid, she felt herself wet with desire. One hand went down to touch herself while the other reached forward to the painting. Her fingers mixed the paint as she scratched at the canvas, though the picture remained intact and not smudged. Jace was looking back at her from the picture and she reached for him in the paint. She held him and stroked him in the paint while touching herself. His eyes called for her but she could not enter the painting to join him. Her strokes were faster and he reached out for her. She was close to climaxing while sitting in front of the wet paint Jace.

In reality, Jace slowly started to stroke Clary between her legs with two fingers and then he slipped himself inside her. She groaned and scratched at the sheets as he sped up his movements. Finally he started to feel her internal contractions and her nearness to peaking. He smiled that she seemed unwilling to wake up. He enjoyed toying with her body as she unfolded herself under his touch. Finally he started to slam his hardness into her and when he felt her cum he could not hold back any longer.

Clary was climaxing both in her dream and in reality. The feeling of Jace going over the edge woke her and for a brief moment, had two orgasms at once, leaving her body shuddering from the double impact. Even after he finished and lay still she was still twitching as she tried to separate herself from him. He held her close, not wanting to leave her warmth, but as she was awake now, she wanted to face him.

"What was that?" she asked with a grin.

"My wake up call." said Jace. "How do you like the service?"

"I like it very much." said Clary, she felt her heart melt as she floated into Jaces' warm eyes.

Jace finally, slipped out of her and she twitched with the slight movement. Jace smiled as she blushed because of the involuntary reaction.

"I was in this twilight stage and I pictured different things happening to me, but the end result was the same. I'm bewitched by your touch." said Clary. Jace looked deeply into her eyes and then asked her,

"Really, how different was I?"

"You were a painting." said Clary as she ran her fingers down his chest and lifting them to check for paint.

"I was the painting and you held the brush?" said Jace with a teasing smile.

"I couldn't kiss you, I felt frustrated." said Clary.

"You're awake now, you can kiss me." said Jace. Clary slowly leaned forward, not sure to believe if this was a dream or not until their lips met, then she knew which plane she was on. Their tongues rubbed together as she pushed it in and around his mouth. His hands went behind her head and he drew her in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air Clary felt the twitching had ended and she was again thrusting herself forward to touch him.

"I need you Jace." whispered Clary as she captured his mouth quickly. "Yes, I want more, please Jace, I want..." Clary was interrupted .

"Shhh" said Jace and he reached between her legs. When they were done, both fell asleep. This time Clary started a new dream. She yawned and stretched in bed. When she raised her hands in her dream she lowered one arm right on top of Jace. She looked over and saw he was asleep. She did not have much room, but she could not move him. She sat up in her dream and found the reason she could not move Jace, they were on a four poster bed and he was handcuffed spread eagle.


	11. Chapter 11

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 12

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

The night before was crazy, the dreams were erotic and she couldn't get the picture of Jace in the four-poster bed out of her mind. She was walking down the street when her phone started to ring in the tune of Timewarp from Rocky Horror. That meant one thing. Jace was texting.

ShadowNinja: "Hey there hot stuff."

Clary responded,

RookieHuntress" Hi, good lookin'"

SN: Want to come over?

RH: Why, wuz up?

SN: Want to come over?

RH:Why?

SN: Want to come over?

RH: R U drunk, DUI, Demon-killing Under the Influence?

SN: Come over

RH: You just call to me and expect me to rearrange me whole day to come over because you're available.

SN: I'm waiting

RH: Do you have any idea what is going on today? Where I am today?

SN: Still waiting

RH: You frustrate me some times. Just open the window and yell and I'll come running.

SN: :P

RH: Stop making funny faces.

SN: ;P

RH: Open your door.

SN: What?

RH You heard me the first time.

SN: I'm reading you , not hearing you.

RH: Back up your text.

SN: Why should I open my...Oh.

Jace runs to his door and opens it and there she is sitting there looking up at him.

"Because I love you, that's why." said Clary.

"I love you too." said Jace

"I'll always come when you call." said Clary and she gets up right into Jaces' embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 12

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

The night before was crazy, the dreams were erotic and she couldn't get the picture of Jace in the four-poster bed out of her mind. She was walking down the street when her phone started to ring in the tune of Timewarp from Rocky Horror. That meant one thing. Jace was texting.

ShadowNinja: "Hey there hot stuff."

Clary responded,

RookieHuntress" Hi, good lookin'"

SN: Want to come over?

RH: Why, wuz up?

SN: Want to come over?

RH:Why?

SN: Want to come over?

RH: R U drunk, DUI, Demon-killing Under the Influence?

SN: Come over

RH: You just call to me and expect me to rearrange me whole day to come over because you're available.

SN: I'm waiting

RH: Do you have any idea what is going on today? Where I am today?

SN: Still waiting

RH: You frustrate me some times. Just open the window and yell and I'll come running.

SN: :P

RH: Stop making funny faces.

SN: ;P

RH: Open your door.

SN: What?

RH You heard me the first time.

SN: I'm reading you , not hearing you.

RH: Back up your text.

SN: Why should I open my...Oh.

Jace runs to his door and opens it and there she is sitting there looking up at him.

"Because I love you, that's why." said Clary.

"I love you too." said Jace

"I'll always come when you call." said Clary and she gets up right into Jaces' embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 13

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

They leave the restaurant and say their good byes. Jace leaves with his date, Clary leaves with hers. After they are home alone, they both get onto their computers and log on.

Spiceychicken: How was your night?

Burninluv: It was good, how was yours?

SC: Actually our conversation on the way home was totally boring.

BL: Don't care. You looked hot tonight.

SC: Aw shucks, thanks

BL: R U blushing?

SC: How did you know?

BL: Lucky guess. What shade are you?

SC: Which part of my body? (wink,wink)

BL: huh?

SC: R U blushing?

BL: somewhere, but I can only think one thought right now.

SC: this is turning awful, it's like sexting.

BL: No, not even close.

SC: LOL

BL: ;P

SC: What would make this sexting?

BL: If I came over, I could show you.

SC: Then what R U waiting for?


	14. Chapter 14

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 13

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

A note was slipped under her door. Clary picked it up, it read,

Meet me by the bay on the dock, at our spot.

Clary blushed just reading the handwritten note. She would recognize that scrawl anywhere. She got her self together and jumped into her car. She drove at a dangerous speed, but made it alright. She checked her face in her compact and freshened up her lips with sugar flavored lip gloss then headed out.

When she reached the end of the dock she leaned against the banister and stared out at the shimmering water as it reflected the romantic full moon. The bay barely had a ripple in it. The air was still and though she did not hear anything she felt his presence behind her. She turned to see Jace looking handsome as ever with a vulnerable look on his face. He seemed out right nervous.

"Jace, are you alright?" asked Clary.

"I'm better now that you're here." said Jace. Clary smiled sweetly and their eyes locked. Jace came forward and wrapped his arms around Clary. As he held her she squeezed back.

"I've missed you Clary." whispered Jace into her hair.

"I've missed you too." said Clary.

"Stay with me." said Jace and then he added, "all night, tonight."

"What's up, is anything wrong?" asked Clary clearly concerned. When she pulled away Jace looked into her face and then his eyes seemed to drag themselves down the front of Clary. Clary felt suddenly naked. She almost wanted to cover herself with her arms, but then she realized she felt the same way he did and she drew up all her courage and took a good long look at the eye candy, she called Jace, in front of her. Jace smiled and Clary brought her hands up to his face and then pulled him slowly until their lips were matched up, but not touching. All Jace had to do was lunge, but he held still and waited. Clary slid her cheek against his and whispered in his ear,

"Do you know how Eskimos kiss?"

"No," whispered Jace back before his gently scraped his lips across hers.

"Not like that." said Clary and she rubbed the tip of her nose against Jace's nose.

"Oh" was all Jace replied.

"How about I give you a kiss and then you give me one?" asked Clary.

"At your service, Miss." answered Jace. Clary then gave Jace a chaste kiss on the lips. Jace felt a tremor of nerves rush through his lips and down his back. He wanted more so he leaned back in and gave her a longer chaste kiss.

"Now, how about a French Kiss?" asked Clary before she pulled him close and slightly opened her mouth as she pressed her mouth to his. He accepted the gentle probing her tongue ran around the edges of his mouth. The kiss went on for a few minutes and Jace was lost his thoughts. When Clary broke the kiss Jace was amazed. The kiss was soft and yet, he felt incredibly hot by it. He held her arms tightly and pressed her back against the banister. No one had come around the deck, not they would have noticed. Then Jace said,

"How about a Full Frontal Shadowhunter Smooch?" he said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that, is it dangerous?" asked Clary with a teasing wink back.

"I'm always dangerous, Clary." said Jace before he unleashed his desire in a tight hold with a deep kiss. The harder he pushed, the harder Clary met back his advances. His hands went roaming around her body sending signals through out her body. Clary felt her knees become weak, but Jace was holding her so tightly she knew she would not fall. Then Jace picked her up and turned her around 180 degrees and placed her bottom on a table. He stepped in between her legs and pushed up her skirt. Clary took in air with a surprised gasp.

"You OK?" asked Jace.

"Yes, sorry." said Clary and then she gasped again. Jace looked down and saw her silk blouse tight against her chest. She was at least as aroused as he was, if not more. His fingers started to play with her nipple as the other hand unbuttoned her blouse. Clary knew then that she trusted Jace, so she dropped her head behind her and she started to relax. They became unaware that they were still in a public place. No one came down, but the idea of being caught suddenly came to Jace and he stood Clary on her shaky legs.

"Why did you stop? Asked Clary.

"I'm not stopping, we're just moving to somewhere a bit more private." said Jace. "That is if you want to?"

"I want you, Jace. I don't care if this is a one-night stand. I just want to hold you." said Clary. Jace looked at her as she tried to straighten her blouse and hair unsuccessfully, but when smiled for his approval he practically melted on the spot. She looked disheveled and beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she held up her hand against his chest.

"Let's go where ever you wish to go. If you kiss me like that again, I won't be able to stand/" said Clary.

"Like what?" asked Jace with a quick peck on her lips. It actually made Clary tilt with an intoxicating result.

"Keep those, those, those Weapons of Mass Destruction of hearts away until I can lay down somewhere." said Clary with a giggle.

"It's not far, I'll carry you. You think they're weapons?" asked Jace with an eyebrow tilted up. He had been with many woman and no one called his lips weapons before and he liked it. It was a short walk to the hotel he booked a room at and before he met up with Clary he picked up the key. He kept her in his arms as he opened the door and then kicked it shut behind him. He placed Clary on the bed and then locked his eyes onto hers as he started to slowly undress. Once his clothes were off he said,

"If my lips are a WMD, then what would you call the rest of me?" asked Jace as he crawled on top of Clary who was still dressed. She smiled and blushed trying to think of an answer. Then Jace said,

"This is not a one-night stand Clary. I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you."

"You know this is my first time, right?" said Clary. Jace stopped for a moment and took in her beauty. He has had sex with many women, but he didn't think he was ever anyone's first time. It gave him an overwhelming feeling of joy and nervousness. He is never nervous around women, but Clary is different. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was having trouble taking things so slowly. He certainly felt this inside of him. He knew he would never forget this night.

"I need to get a condom." said Jace as he backed off of Clary.

You don't have to go anywhere, I brought some in my purse. And she reached over and took the small red clutch and dumped it out on the bed next to her.

"Clank,Clank" was the sound made by something metal. Then Jace looked over and saw handcuffs had fallen out of the bag, the same ones that Izzy placed in when Clary was not looking. Both Clary and Jace looked surprised.

"First time?" asked Jace and he smiled at Clary. Will she ever stop amazing him?

"I, I, I" stuttered Clary. "They're not mine."

"Sure. We'll keep those aside for later, but for now." said Jace as he was on top of Clary and they started kissing wet, sloppy desperate kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 14

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

A?N I just want to say, I swear, I didn't take them on purpose. I'm so glad I did though ;P You looked good enough to eat. **wink,wink**

NEXT DAY

CLARY POV

Jace was still fast asleep. Poor guy, I guess I had some pent up frustration and beginners exhilaration.

Jace kept up with all my demands, though when I finally said sleep he went out like a light thirty seconds later. He slept all night and here he told me he had terrible sleep hygiene. Oh, he would go on and on about how he wakes up every night, has nightmares a few times a week. He slept like a baby all night and now into the morning. He looks beautiful when he sleeps. I can sit and watch him all day, but I should stop babbling on to myself and get going. He said he was going to Idris today. I should get some errands done myself.

Clary slips out of bed and gets dressed. She then heads out the door, grabbing her purse and quietly shutting the door. A minute later when she remembers her cell phone, she checks and it is in her purse.

"Thank the Silent Brothers." she thinks to herself, " If I left my cell in his room I wouldn't be able to get it. I just locked myself out. Who even knows if ringing the bell would get me back in the way he is sleeping, dead to the world."

She walked right past the Downworlder bike and kept on walking.

A few hours later, Jace awoke and found a note Clary had left him. He smiled while he read it. Then he got out of bed.

JACE POV:

She was amazing. What a night, I can't believe her, I'm her first? She was adorable when she said " I read this in a book once, can I try?" What she had to ask permission? Then again, I never felt a human tongue do that, so I'll have to watch her next time, if she'll do that again. She sent me to the edge and kept pulling me back to wait. Well, I have to focus now, I'm expected back at Idris, I need some books out of my bag on my bike. I locked it, I need the key.

Jace looked around and then remembered, Clary was last to ride it. He slapped his hand on his forehead. What was she up to, that minx was messing with his mind. She was curled up in his head and he didn't think to ask for the keys back. He got out his cell and phoned her.

"Heyyyyy, why was my bed empty this morning when I woke up?" said Jace.

"Because I have to run around for my mom and you really seemed to be enjoying a good nights sleep." said Clary. "But we still have a date for Saturday, right?"

"You bet, I'll be back from Idris by then. You're right, that was the best night's sleep I have had in years. I think you need to stay over more often, for my health." said Jace, then he continued, "Clary you are amazing." whispered Jace. I really mean it. "

He thought he could hear her breath catch as she listened. Maybe she even stopped walking for a second. He broke the silence.

"Do you know where the keys for the demon bike might be?" asked Jace.

"Oh, the keys?" asked Clary as she opened her purse and there they were, right on top." Oh, I'm sorry Jace, I'll bring them right back." said Clary.

"OK, see you in a bit. I'll be checking out any daring scenes from books on my shelves. I never thought they could be so interesting in real life." laughed Jace. Clary laughed along as she went to find a cab.

Jace took a shower and was standing in just a towel when Clary let herself in with the keys. She came around the corner and saw him just walking out of the bathroom. She leaned against the doorway and dangled the keys like mistletoe above his head.

"What do I get for returning them?" said Clary as the keys jingled. Her smile made his heart melt and the rest of him awaken. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and Clary felt her knees go weak. He ended the kiss and she stood, barely, with her lips slightly apart, her eyes closed, and her breathing ragged. He loved what just a kiss did to her.

"Will that do for you?" said Jace. Clary nodded her head, she could not speak. She was hoping he wouldn't let go or she would have a hard landing on the floor. He sensed that and picked her up. Carrying her to the bed. She relaxed thinking after a minute or two she would be able to walk out of the apartment. But Jace had other plans. Her eyes sent him over the edge. She looked at him like a lost soul in a desert who believes the mirage in the distance to be real. Her desire hit him as she leaned against the door jam. He felt the same way. Maybe she had not meant to take the keys, but he knew that once she saw his bare chest and wet hair slicked back, she would not be leaving so fast.

"Hey, remember the time you told me about what you learned from a story? Could we?" said Jace.

"love to." said Clary and she found some strength now that she was off her legs, she flipped Jace on his back and pulled the towel open. Jace felt the warmth trapped under the towel leave and the coolness of the air hit his damp skin, but not for long. Clary took him in her mouth and started this seemingly impossible massage involving her tongue and fingers. Soon, Jace was trying to to hold on, but Clary was making it difficult. She seemed to like this slow torture. He knew he did.


	16. Chapter 16

At Your Service, Miss

Chap 16

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

drabblish

Clary read the note in front of her. "Go on." was all Jace wrote on the paper. She quickly turned the paper over and wrote,

"See you after class, down by the tree. You bring your hugs and I'll bring my smile. I'll also have a picnic basket. We'll sit under the tree and wait for the sky to smile."

Clary refolded the paper and placed it where she found it and left the stone wall.

Later, Jace came by and saw the paper sticking out. At first he was disappointed, thinking she did not see it. When he removed the paper he could tell it had been opened and then he noticed the extra writing. Excited now, he turned the paper over and read what she wrote. He checked his watch, he still had time. He found her car in the school parking lot and left one more edition to the note. He tucked it under the wiper blade and left. There were things to collect back at the institute before their date.

He mentally made a list, blankets, chocolate, his guitar. It was going to be a late night, thought Jace, it needed to be quite dark for the stars to look like a shining smile in the sky.

Clary came out a short while later and found the note. She unfolded it and smiled at the thought that he found it and read her words.


End file.
